


She Looks So Perfect

by HeyJude67



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Genderswap #love this category so I tried it #heres the happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude67/pseuds/HeyJude67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gas created by Tony accidentally turns two of the Avengers into the opposite sex. What will happen when Tony realizes that he feels more strongly for Steve than he had originally planned? Stay tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading all my works and leaving love, warms my heart to see that. I am but a poor and simple author, taking shelter on this sight and your generosity of kudos keeps me going. But seriously. This is my (fourth? Fifth?) I think fifth published story, and I'm working on more chapters and more works as hard as I can. Love you all, enjoy your feature story!~

"STARK!" Someone yelled, rushing into the lab none too gracefully if the loud crash was any indication. Tony couldn't recognize the voice, but whoever she was sounded mad.   
He turned around to be greeted by the sight of a tanned, leggy blonde with dazzling blue eyes, honey blonde curls, and a face that he was more beautiful than anything he could think of in his wildest dreams.   
"Well hello there. I don't think I know you, can I have your name, darlin'? I'm sure you know mine." Tony said with a wink sent her way. He certainly wasn't wondering how she had gotten in Avengers Tower, but man oh man was he wondering how he could make her stay. Her baggy grey sweatpants and too big ACDC t-shirt would have to go though.   
Turning his back momentarily on her, he picked up a coffee mug and poured a generously sized cup for himself before offering one to the blonde. He certainly wanted to have enough energy to keep up with her considering he probably hadn't slept in little over two days.   
"Are you sure you don't want one, sweetheart?" He asked, taking the opportunity to turn back to her and look her over again.   
"Tony this isn't funny." She said, crossing her arms and huffing, blowing a honey curl out of her face. "How did you do this and can you fix it, please?"   
Tony frowned into his mug. He had no idea what he'd done this time, or what she meant by "fix it" but she still looked upset.   
"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but if you're looking for a doctor I know some procedures you'll like" Tony flirted again, big smile and all, trying to get a read on her. He certainly didn't want such a specimen to slip through his fingers so easily.   
"You're not being cute" she stated. "Switch me back please. I don't like being a girl"   
Now Tony was really confused, but as soon as he took in her posture and made some quick comparisons and nearly spit out his coffee.   
"Cap?" He chocked out as soon as he's swallowed his coffee.   
Steve rolled his-er- her eyes and said "Obviously. Now can you please change me back."   
"How did this happen?" Questioned Tony, frowning once again at the memory he had tried to hit on his teammate not two minutes earlier.   
Cap squeezed her eyes shut and held the bridge of her nose trying to remember. "I dunno, I guess I was sketching in my studio downstairs and was really concentrated and when I had finished I noticed my hands looked a lot smaller than when I started. One realization led to another and I figured out somehow I became a lady."  
"Hmm" Tony contemplated, trying to connect any dots as he paced his workshop, avoiding looking at Cap for too long when he spotted something. A vent. "That's just great" he muttered.  
"What is?" Cap asked, cocking a hip and keeping her arms folded, a confused and cautious look on her face.   
"Oh man the things I would do to her" Tony thought, before he snapped back, realizing he'd been staring a little too obviously.   
Cap just raised an eyebrow at him, still waiting for an explanation.  
"Well I was working with a gas that I was hoping would change the alignment of atoms and alter the chromosomes so I could change the sex of bunnies" he started, gesturing over at a cage with two bunnies in it, munching happily on their reward of carrots for being test subjects. "And it worked. A little too well apparently" he continued, a hand brushing the back of his neck and a look of embarrassment crossed his face. "I had a mask, but I must've forgotten to close one of the vents that led into the floor below and that's how this-" he gestured to her body "-happened. Sorry"   
Steve just sighed. "Two questions: one how long does it last? Two, why did you want to change the sex of bunnies?"  
"I was bored and had thought of it so I decided to try it. As for the second part...Well... It's kinda...permanent" Tony grimaced. This wasn't going to end well.   
"You weren't going to change the bunnies back? There's no way to fix this?" Steve said, trying to keep a cool exterior but panic seeped into her voice.   
"Well the bunnies wouldn't have had a problem and if I was ever planning on using humans I would have had a back up plan, but I wasn't so I don't!" Tony said quickly, throwing his arms up in surrender.  
Steve let out a low growl from her throat. It's scared Tony and turned him on at the same time. What could he say? There is a reason why he's a Playboy and Cap was pretty hot as a girl.   
"You know what-" Steve started, obviously about to tell Tony off until the door opened again and a scary looking redhead guy walked in. In a black tutu. Okay. Oddly enough, this wasn't the strangest thing Tony had seen all week.   
"Tasha?" Steve breathed out, obviously having lost her anger to surprise as the guy came in.   
"Fix this" the guy growled. "One minute I'm practicing my ballet to let my anger out, the next, I have more to be angry about." He said, before stopping to look at Steve. "You too Rogers?"  
"Damn right" she said with a firm nod. "My art studio is just across the hall from your ballet studio. The bunny gas must have floated down to our floor and decided to pay only us a visit. Just my fucking luck" Steve cursed, the sass radiating from her words and body language.   
Ooh feisty. Tony likes feisty. "Snap out of it" he told himself, focusing on the Russian instead.   
"Look I'll try to find a solution but for now, you guys are just going to have to deal. Okay?"   
"Fine" Steve shot back.   
"Fine" Nat repeated, not nearly so enthusiastically.


End file.
